


Anything for you

by KrazieK



Series: Always Find My Way To You [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Sad Ending, before they were nobodies, sad fic, there's not enough of this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazieK/pseuds/KrazieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rould (Luxord's somebody) and Arlene (Larxene's somebody) were head over heels for one another, but unfortunately the gambler couldn't pass up the chance to go after treasure that would provide the life he wanted to give her. The Heartless see to throwing a wrench into his plan, but no matter what he would do anything he could to make sure she was taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love this pairing, and after finding out Larxene's absent silhouette is in Port Royal where you meet Luxord I couldn't help but write something for them. Just a quick one shot, hope you enjoy.

Laughing a man with short blond hair kicked open an older wooden door carrying a yellow blonde woman in his arms. She smiled pulling the coin purse from her stays, shaking it lightly they could hear the coins colliding with one another. Glancing over to where he was carrying her she tossed the purse onto their beaten down bed, "Good job Rould, we really got away with a good keep tonight."

Setting her on the bed he took no time removing his waistcoat before quickly following after her on the cover taking her lips in his. "Now, love, if it weren't for your presence my gamble may have actually gone off without a hitch. Your bosom is far too distracting."

Blue eye wondered down to her chest and his thumb traced the crease of her breasts that threatened to spill over. Her slender fingers ran along his jaw and tugged on the kept goatee drawing his attention back to her face, pursed lips tried to show displeasure but couldn't remain that way when given another kiss.

"Come now Arlene, you know how I dislike sharing my things," he smiled only to get a click in reply. Her hand came back up to her face and pushed him down onto the bed and tugged her shift up a bit, allowing her to easily climb up and straddle his waist. Electric green eyes looked over her lover before nimble hands removed his shirt and ran down his chest, and her smirk slowly transformed to an upset frown. Sighing she slowly removed herself and rejoined him on laying on the wool mattress she curled her arm around his bicep.

Shift a bit he looked lover he woman, "What is it love?"

Blue and green locked and he could see a bit of worry hidden deep within, and her now soft voice confirmed what he thought, "are you sure it's safe to go with those buccaneers?"

Propping himself up he looked over her lovingly and pushed a stray lock from her face and smiled, "You fret too much love, I've gone on several excursions with that lot several times before."

Looking over her handy work of three piercings in his cartilage, one for each tour he's returned from, and coming back from this would prove to be his fourth and final, "I know Rould, but looking for that treasure on Isla de Muerta is a fools errand."

Heavily sighing he placed a kiss on her forehead before touching his own to hers, "I promise I will come back, and when I do, we'll finally be able to get a right proper house. No more of this gambling just to make sure we have enough to get by, but to finally have the life you deserve."

Nodding against his head she carefully undid her stays before wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer the blonde arched her back into him before gently biting his earlobe she was going to have her way with the man she loved at least once more before he took to the sea once again tomorrow.

The cartilage was still tender from not only the new bit of silver pierced though it, but from the choppy waters they crossed while he slept. He didn't know how Arlene had talked him into letting her pierce his ear once before setting sail, but at least it put a smile on her face before they said their goodbyes. Either way Rould found himself rubbing the tender area as he made his way back on deck and was greeted with dark skies and thick fog.

 Walking over to the deckhands he rested his elbows on the railing, "Almost a fortnight on sea, I'd wager we're nearing shores?"

"Aye, but something is off if ye ask me, the seas dark shadows seem ta have a mind of their own as o' late."

"That so," he said trying not to laugh at the man's remark leaving it to him having a touch of madness from being cooped up on a ship for so long. Patting the man on the shoulder Rould pushed himself back before walking away instantly dismissing whatever it was that the deckhand had been calling to he about. Looking over to the others he couldn't help but smile as he passed them working diligently, something he himself would have been doing if the die hadn't rolled in his favor last night. Continuing his stroll a strange figure caught his attention; turning his head and furrowed his brow at the male figure cloaked in black seemed to teleport right before his eyes.

Shaking his head and pushing it from mind he looked before him again and bright blue eyes went wide as a black shadowy creature materialized out of nothingness before him. Completely caught off guard, "what in the-"

He was cut off as the thing lunged forward causing him to stumble back away from it and looked around seeing many more of these things appearing on deck. Men began yelling cut through the once silent air, but it quickly to wails of pain as the creatures started attacking at full force. Many began fall victim to the mysterious things disintegrating into nothing, fumbling back at the sight he found several of them inching towards him.

Thinking fast he pulled the clay die out of his pockets and quickly tossed them to the deck and turned and started running away from them. Behind him he could hear the die rolling around as the creatures were fumbling over them giving him time to take hold of a cutlass to properly defend himself.

Skillfully swinging the blade through the creatures they vanished into dark clouds just as quickly as they appeared, but no matter what they reformed and continued their onslaught slowly backing him into a corner. Back hitting the wooden frame he hissed to himself holding the blade before him eyes darting back and forth between the forms that inched closer to him. Closing his eyes Arlene came to mind, he had promised that he'd make it back for her and he was a man of his word.

Mentally preparing himself to dive in towards them a dull whistling sound came from above stopped him. The creatures that once cornered him were nothing but a fading smoke now and a hardy chuckle drew his attention to the cloaked man currently hanging upside down from the mast. Confusion only mounted as the figures disappeared once more only to come into view again only a little more than a meter away from him.

Quickly pulling himself back together he took stance and pointed the cutlass's blade at whatever or whoever was in front of him. Watching carefully the man pulled down his hood revealing an older man with black and silver hair pulled back, a patch covering one eye while a scar decorated the opposite cheek. Grinning the man began to swing his arms about as he spoke, "Really dude, is that how you're gonna greet the guy who just saved your hide?"

"Bloody hell are you," Rould snapped in both confusion and frustrated still holding the blade up to the unknown man.

"Good question, kinda hard to explain, but lets just go with a talent scout for the moment."

"Don't squander your time with riddles, who are you and what were those things?"

"Name's Xigbar, and those things were Heartless. Mindless things who go for strong hearts, which you my friend have." He pointed right to Rould's chest grinning widely.

Finally lowering his blade he was still confused with all that this man was going on about, but something about the mans presence put the blond at ease. Still it was clear that the cloaked man wasn't from anywhere he was familiar with, and whatever power he possessed was far more useful that anything on this ship, "why did you save me and not any of the others?"

"Man what’s with the third degree? I thought I told you already I'm out looking for some people to join the organization, and lucky you, are just the man I'm looking for. All you gotta say is please and you're in."

Cocking a brow this whole situation had him at a loss, sure this man did save his life, but at the same time left him stranded on a ship god knows how far away from any sort of land. Had Rould knew any better he'd say it was planned out so that whoever was the last man standing would have no choice but to go with the ultimatum laid out before him. Smirking a bit he coolly tried to get something more out of this Xigbar guy, "what's in it for me?"

"Money, women, booze, but most of all power," his bright golden eye narrowed as a dangerous smile, there seemed to be something more to his words that went unnoticed.

Thinking over what he just said Arlene's face flashed through his mind, if this guy meant what he was saying he would be able to go home to his lover and supply the life that he wanted for them. Bringing a hand up he rubbed his chin, this could also be some clever ruse to lull him into some false sense of security before killing him and making off with what little treasures that this ship held. This really was a gamble and his life was the prize, luckily for the both of them he was a gambling man who hated to turn down a chance like this.

"Right then, you have yourself a deal, I'll join your organization if it'll get me what I need."

"Good choice, now be a good boy and close your eyes."

Before the blond hand a chance to change his mind or question more Xigbar summoned his arrowgun and promptly pointed it to the man's head. Pulling the trigger he watched the bolt run clear through him ending his life and pushing the darkened heart out of the temporarily lifeless body, "Oopsy-daisy, I forgot to tell you to count to ten."

After two months had came and went with no sign of Rould's return Arlene could no longer just spend her days waiting for his ship to make berth. No, it had been far too long for the ship to return anyway so she took matters into her own hands. Hair cropped off she and a set of throwing knives at her side she dressed in men's clothes and joined a crew who decided to set off to the Isla de Muerta themselves. All the while praying that her worse fear wasn't true, that the ship and her love had both been swallowed up by a watery grave.

Standing on the port side she looked out at the masts of unfortunate ships that came before them, cringing at the thought she squinted to try and look farther through the fog with little avail. Sighing it wasn't until that the captain called out that they were nearing shore that she actually pulled her view from the fog to rushing to her station. Pulling on the ropes for the sails she watched as everyone else began to join in at their stations and it wasn't before long that they had come to a stop not far from shore.

After being organized into teams she joined the first hand full of men to take the paddle boat to shore, ore in hand she followed the simple directions when she thought she spotted a rather broad man in black soar through the fog. Leaving it to her eyes playing tricks on her she thought nothing more of it continuing the smooth rhythm of rowing.

Reaching the shallows the five of them crawled out of the boat and began wading through the waters pulling the boat to shore with them when small wind funnels started forming around them as if giving a warning. Disregarding it they continued towing the boat to the shallows, he man who had been put in charge then looked around and pointed to the nearby rock face, "let's rest there while we await the others."

Without another word she followed behind feeling the hair on the back of her neck start to stand on its ends, she was sure that something wasn't right now. Glancing back and forth she tried to find something out of place when a yelp and swerved to look in the direction of the sound where she saw one of the funnels pick up the members in her group once by one and throw them back in the direction of the ship. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted on heading in her direction and quickly dive out of the way.

Looking up again the winds seemed to have a mind of their own as they turned and inch toward her, pushing herself back to her feet the blonde bolted hoisting herself up the rocks. Turning she faced the wind and spotted the same figure from before seemingly floating above it. Without a second thought she pulled out her knives and quickly tossed several of them in the direction of whatever it was.

A strong gust of wind sent the small blades scattering in every direction and the cloaked figure came cutting through the air lances coming into view behind him. At this point panic should have set it, the blonde woman's mind wouldn't let her process that and instead she swung her leg up and kicked the figure with all the strength she could muster. Nailing him right in the stomach the man doubled over momentarily before chuckling, "Just when I thought this place was a lost cause, you must be Arlene."

"How did yo- now just who the hell are you," she hissed at the masculine voice hidden beneath the cloak.

Pulling the hood back to reveal black hair styled in dreads and equally dark eyes locked with hers. Lowering himself onto the rock face just out of her reach he crossed his arms, "We seem to have mutual friend, does a certain blond gambler ring a bell?"

Her eyes widened as her heart nearly leapt from her chest, "Rould, where is he?"

"Safe at the castle."

Relief washed over her, he hadn't met the fate she had imagined, now all she needed was to find a way to this castle. Smiling she went to say something but was cut off by the man in front of her, "He hasn't stopped blathering on about how you'd make a great addition to our group, and I hate to say he may be right."

"I'll go with you- I'll do whatever it is you need me to," she smiled not completely understanding the gravity of what she had said.

Smiling he seemed pleased with not having to waste his breath convincing her, pulling out a small pocket watch, "...twelve o' clock. Twelve... how convenient."

Putting it back away he summoned his lances again taking one in each hand while the others lazily floated around him. The blonde woman froze completely confused with what was going on and her stomach dropped when the thought of what could happen, he wasn't going to kill her was he? Before she could even open her mouth to speak he charged at her weapons are the ready, "It's time to be reborn."

\--

Quietly waiting outside the room of the newest member the man now know as Luxord turned his head at the sound of the door open and watched as Xigbar strolled out, "well?"

"Well what? I told you already Xaldin did a number on her, but man that's gotta be rough losin' almost a year of your memory."

Clicking his tongue before disregarding what he was just told and entered the woman's room, closing the door behind him a soft smile grew as he looked over the love of his life, "Larxene, love, how are you feeling?"

"You again, what do you want this time," the blonde woman arched a brow and looked up from the book she was currently invested in.

"Come now, there's no need to be so cold."

Closing the book loudly she tossed it to the small table in her room and stood up, with lips pursed she slowly swayed her hips as she walked up to the gambler, "Look here blondie, I know my Rould, and you are not him."

The smile faded from his lips and a hollow ache filled him as he watched as she circled him before facing him once again. Reaching up she ran her gloved index finger along his jaw and pink lips curled up to a cruel smile, "But you know, you are kinda cute. Its just too bad really, all of you men without hearts are just sooo boring."

Standing stiff he didn't know what to do, she remembered him, but she didn't recognize him; her laughter pulled him back from this thoughts as she called a portal and wiggled her fingers at him with the same sadistic smile before leaving him alone with this ache. Grimacing he clenched his chest he couldn't believe that it turned out like this, he hadn't given up on recovering her memory but he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

With a heavy sigh and slumped shoulders he finally left the room only to be quickly greeted by his mentor slapping his shoulder. Raising a brow he met a bright gold eye acting like it was seeing right through whatever bravado he might put forth, "So how'd it go Romeo, she break your heart?"

Shrugging the hand off his shoulder he began walking down the hall in the direction of the Gray Area, "That would imply that we nobodies have a heart to break, would it not?"

"You got me there, so what are you going to do now?"

"Poker, same time as always," he called out back still turned, the last thing he wanted was to show Xigbar just how upset he truly was with the outcome of his reunion with woman he loved.


End file.
